Stockholm Syndrome
by Lenai Riddle
Summary: Song Fic Song By Blink 182, DMHG Takes Place at the final Battle ...wasn't betaed v. well I just tossed it upRead and Review.PreHBP


Disclaimer: Blink 182 Stockholm Syndrome

Jk. Rowlings Harry Potter Characters

****

My Dearest,

I've missed you very, very much since that last night we were together,

and will hold that night specially in my memories years to come.

I've been turning it over and over in my mind lately.

I've read your letter through at least four times,

and will probably read it more times before I'm through.

I've been sitting here, looking at your picture,

and getting more homesick every minute.

I've wanted that picture more than anything else I know of,

except of course, you yourself.

I keep thinking of you darling,

keep wishing I could be home with you.

I want to leave in the worst possible way

so I can come home to see you but,

things don't look so good on that subject.

This war has spoiled a lot of things for everyone i guess,

I've never been so lonesome in my life as i am right now.

I'm completely lost without you darling.

I never realised i could miss any one person so much,

I just hope it wont be too much longer until im able to be with you again

and live a sane and normal life...

.............

.............

.............

.............

.............

.............

..............

****

This is the first (thing I remember)

The first line formation on the battlefield at Salem

he stood next to the people he never thought he would fight with. Maybe against but not with. On either side stood Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

On Harry's other side stood Fred Weasley, On Ron's other side was George Weasley. After that Draco didn't know which person but he knew that it included

Remus Lupin

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Jessica Melita

Seamus Finnagin,

His old Slytherin Friend Blaise Zabini

Dean Thomas

Charlie Weasley

Bill Weasley

Percy Weasley

Neville Longbottom

his cousin Nymphadora Tonks

Kingsley Shacklebolt

his old potions master, Severus Snape.

Plus a number of other people he didn't know from the order of the phoenix or The different alumni of:

Hogwarts (British School for magic) Salem(american),

Beauxbatons(French),

Durmstrang(bulgarian/Russian((??))),

Leeng(Chinese),

Maui( american),

Sweetwater(american),

Gulfport (American),

They were pretty good outnumbering the Deatheaters at least twenty to one

****

Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)

But the Deatheaters knew The unforgivable curses ...

Well so did most of the Durmstrang and american Students.

****

Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)

Next to him Hermione was Quivering He placed his arm on her shoudler.

"It will be alright love don't worry."

****

An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)

...That was the story three years ago before Hermione helped him escape becoming something he did not want to be...

****

Where do we go (life's temporary)

...They met in the Prefect bathrooms, vacant classes and They even Patrolled the Corridors at night, together as head boy and head girl in order to talk. Then she kissed him.. It was a whirwind from there...

****

After we're gone (like new years resolutions)

They were not sure of ther outcome. they were sure that they would win but not sure who would perish in the prospect..

Harry was to battle Voldemort at the end as soon as they beat his small Army of Deatheaters.

****

Why is this hard (do you recognize me)

He looked across the Battle Field and his grey eyes connected with a

pair that matched his own. The Deatheaters took off their masks one by one and the cold eyes Draco was Locked with Belong to his father.

His father turned and looked at Hermione and then turned his gaze back to the rest of the Light side.

Draco Continued Looking at Deatheaters Seeing alot of people he had known over the years.

****

I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believing)

It sucked to know that you would be killing your own kin.. Like his aunt and his father but he still had his cousin, Tonks.

****

I'm so lost

...When he was a fifth year he had looked up to his father and snickered when his aunt had escaped azkaban and stayed with his family whilst the ministry was looking for her in the wrong places. He had grown up alot since then...

****

I'm barely here

His sixth year he was in a trance like state after his father and aunt broke out of azkaban and his mother died. She had "fell" supposedly off the 6th story balcony and now his father married his mother's sister. apparently something had happend to Rodolphus.

****

I wish I could explain myself

..."why have you not called me mudblood?" she had asked one day when they were paired together in potions.

"Because. I am No longer who I was"

"then who are you." she had said putting her hand on his gently...

****

But words escape me

...He had looked at her when she was reading in the library she looked up and caught his eyes he had leaned foward...

****

It's too late

He defiantely couldn't turn back now. The war was about to start. the deatheaters roared at what Bellatrix was yelling at them.

****

To save me

..."If something happens to you" he muttered to her during one of their walks in the halls at night

" I would never forgive myself"

"Draco, you not changing my mind."...

****

You're too late

You're too late

You're cold with disappointment

The deatheaters took into a long formation line.. as long as theire

but only one row thick.. not tenty

Harry shouted "NO MERCY STUN, HEX, KILL, CURSE,AND USE THE PLEXUS DUMBLEDORE TAUGHT US." It was translated into native languages as they all screamed Hermione along with the rest of the first line drew their wands and yelled too. Draco looked at her and kissed her gently on the lips remember every moment of it. Then the first curse was fired by a deatheater right above their heads. They charged foward and started dueling with Deatheaters at the moment Ginny Weasley and Hermione where back to back Fighting with Bellatrix Lestrange/Malfoy and another female deatheater that was in ravenclaw. Cho Chang. The first green light came From Ginny's wand and Bellatrix fell down. Draco saw his father scream the cruticaus curse. But Draco pushed them out of the way. He Helped them up as Harry covered them. Hermione turned around looking over Draco's shoulder and yelled,

"STUPEFY!!" at Cho Chang who had been about to kill Draco.

****

While I'm drowning in the next room

Draco fought deatheater after deatheater. He had lost sight of Hermione. But was a bit consentrated and didn't have time to look. He knocked the Deatheater out and vanished his body to the prison where the criminals where disarmed and put in very secure cells

****

The last contagious victim of this plague between us

...As Draco put down the quill to the his N.E.W.T.S. Hermione gave him a smile and sighed with relief that the exams were over.

Once they were dismissed, they walked to the lake sitting by it's shores.

Harry and Ron had come striding down the lawns smiling a bit.

"Ok Malfoy, we'll make a deal with you... You be civil we be civil.. you hurt 'Mione here you'll be castrated and wishing you were muggle when we are through"

Draco grinned.

"And another thing. We are going to be stuck together in a pod so why not use first name basis." Hermione said smiling at the three boys.

"Yes and no pet names. No Potty, Weasel, or Ferret." Harry said nodding laughing slightly

"And Grease lightning?" Ron asked alittle hopefully.

"and NO GREASE lightning!!!!" Draco shouted causing people to Look.

Ginny Weasley walked over to them.

"That wasn't their name for you Draco, that was Fred and George's."

"The rivalry is gone. I can't believe it took us 6 ¾ years to do this." Hermione whispered in Awe... ****

I'm sick with apprehension

...When they had arrived at the muggle nieghborhood they were sick to find bodies everywhere with the Dark mark floating above Each house.

Hermione shrieked and ran toward a two story house where there was still a struggle going on. Green lights flashing in the house.

Draco Harry and Ron ran after they heard AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

It was Hermione's voice. They ran up the stairs as fast as possible to find two bloody bodied on the floor a man and a womans they were dead and cloaked and masked deatheater body that was sprawled in the closet where he fell. Hermione was in the corner of the room by the door weeping at the sight of the two mangled bodies

"Mum.... Dad..."...

****

I'm crippled from exhaustion

...Harry collapsed on the floor of the kitchen in Grimmauld place.. there were alot of people at the meeting who had just joined.

Draco smirked and pulled him to his feet.

"Come Harry, What host would you be if you didn't welcome your guests!!!" Fred Said Laughing

"Poor Harry, He must have had a heart attack when those people apparated right infront of him ." Ginny said hugging her fiance.

Jessica laughed.. The reddish brown haired american

was fast friends with Ron and was currently leaning on him in a cuddly gesture...

****

And I dread the moment when you finally come to kill me

Draco dueled his father as they threw expertly practised curses at each other Draco Let his Guard down as he saw Hermione fighting Avery. Lucius disarmed him and quickly used a trip jinx on him and hovered over his son looking particuarly menacing.

"This is the end draco, Your mudblood will see you soon."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" said a voice that wasn't his fathers.

Draco rolled out of the way as he father's corpse dropped to the ground Draco snapped his fathers wand and took his own.

Slowly all the death eaters were dead or sent to the prison and there were alot left of the light side .. they had Lost 17 people, among them, Blaise, and Luna.

****

This is the first (thing I remember)

Harry Draco Ginny Hermione Ron Jessica Neville and about 300 people stormed the fortress

They spelit into Groups.. Harry Draco Ginny Hermione Ron Jessica Neville of course to go find Voldemort while the others searched the rest of the castle for stuff to send to the ministries.

The group ran up the stairs and found a pair of large double doors . with a look from Harry they all held their wands at the ready as the door silently swung foward

****

Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)

...The funeral was sad and tearful Hermione sat at the front with Draco and Draco himself helped (along with Harry and Ron) carry the coffins that bore Mr. and Mrs. Granger to the cemetary. After that Hermione collected the money and valueables she recieved from inheritance and placed them in a Gringotts Vault...

****

Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)

"Kill me Harry?"

the Dark Lord hissed

"Of course!" Harry sneered

The battle had started

****

An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)

..."I am sorry. For all that I did. Can you forgive me Hermione?" Draco asked her one evening when they first started to talk to each other

"I am not a heartless person, Draco, there is nothing to forgive."

he smiled at her and she returned it. A light feeling in his heart told him that this could work...

****

Where do we go (life's temporary)

"STUPEFY"

"EXPARILLAMUS!" The curses flew back and forth never connecting the two wands and the other always dodging.

Ginny looked at jessica who looked scared and shocked.

"What are we doing here?" 

"If Harry fails we are to try to stop him before he escapes." Hermione Whispered. They all stood in silence keeping the the unspoken answer of what would happen if Harry failed out of their minds

****

After we're gone (like new years resolutions)

...Harry Grinned at Draco.

"This is Gonna be one heck of a new year" as Hermione and Ginny were pulling out the butterbeer and party favors.

The order of the Phoenix had never been more lively It had over 160 people in it and it was 2 minutes to midnight.

Everyone had a glass and they raised it as the clock counted down.

10...

9...

"Draco! I love you!!" Hermione said Laughing

5..

4..

"Hermione, will you marry me?" He asked her as it got even closer

"YES!!" she yelled

2...

1...

Everyone yelled "TO THE FUTURE" in their respective languages as Draco and Hermione kissed...

****

Why is this hard (do you recognize me)

..."I don't believe this is our last year!!!" Hermione said as she bounced around Hogsmeade dragging Draco behind her

"Me niether." Harry said popping up behind them

" Harry, you are not my older brother now please kindly get the heck away from me!" Hermione laughed sticking out her tongue at him.

"I am as good as one right?!?" He said pouting.

"Of course" she said hugging him.

Draco didnt feel any emotion at them hugging because it was just totally platonic or sibling like. He didn't mind...

****

I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believing)

AVADA KEDAVRA!

A blinding flash of green light. and one person was left standing

TBC???


End file.
